Vis ta vie
by Petouille
Summary: *COMPLETE* 5 ans après leur rupture, Ginny et Harry se retrouvent, mais Ginny a quelqu'un dans sa vie.
1. De retour au Terrier

VIS TA VIE

- 1 : De retour au Terrier -

Minuit, le Terrier. Pour la première fois en 5ans, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée. La dernière fois que cela était arrivé, une jeune fille avec des cheveux roux était apparu au retour d'une fête. Molly Weasley réveilla rapidement son mari, Arthur.

"Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison !"

Arthur n'apprécia pas tellement de se faire réveiller à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais voyant sa femme inquiète, il s'asseya, enfila ses chaussons et descendit en baillant.

"Retournes dormir papa, c'est que moi."

C'était justement cette jeune femme rousse qui venait d'arriver. Arthur ne se fie pas prier et remonta se coucher. A peine couché, il sentit un coup de coude dans son dos.

"C'était quoi ?"

"Ginny…"

Molly s'asseya dans son lit "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, Molly poussa les draps sur son mari déjà endormi, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny. Celle--ci était sur son lit, mais Molly pouvait entendre qu'elle ne dormait pas encore. Son cœur se ressera, Ginny pleurait. Molly pensa immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle se fit une place sur le lit et carressa les cheveux de sa fille. Ginny avait maintenant 24ans et allait sur ses 25, et de plus en plus, elle ressemblait à sa mère à son âge, bien que plus mince et les cheveux courts.

"Ginny… Que s'est-il passé ?"

Se blottissant contre sa mère, Ginny ne dit rien.

"Ma chérie, c'est … ?"

Molly avala durement sa salive.

"C'est Paul ?"

Après s'être séparée du célèbre Harry Potter, Ginny avait décidé de ne plus avoir d'histoires avec les hommes pendant plusieurs années. Mais deux ans après la sortie de Poudlard, Ginny avait rencontré Paul Dyson. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'homme. Et il avait dû être patient plus d'une année avant d'espérer un rendez vous galant avec elle alors que toutes les autres filles auraient sans doute accepter sur le champ. Paul était en effet un héritier d'une des plus grandes familles d'Ecosse, mais Ginny, qui n'avait jamais été attiré par l'argent, n'avait pas été impressioné par les nombreux cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté le rendez vous, elle avait pensé que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi généreux et gentil que Paul. Ce n'était pas la grande passion qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Harry, mais Paul était quand même un jeune homme très attirant. Beaucoup avaient aimé leur histoire d'amour, celle du conte de fée, où le jeune homme riche tombe amoureux de la jeune femme sans le sou. Mais Paul n'était décidement pas le genre de personne qui rabaissait les gens, et il répétait souvent que Ginny, même si elle n'avait pas d'argent, était plus intelligente que n'importe quelle petite pimbêche bien née.

Ginny n'avait jamais travaillé. Pendant l'été qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux sur une île exotique, Paul était tombé gravement malade. Ils avaient pris le premier avion et avaient visité les meilleurs spécialistes. Tout cela c'était avéré inutile, Paul était condamné, et les médecins ne leur laissèrent que peu d'espoir. Depuis 2ans, Ginny avait passé tout son temps avec Paul, soit en voyageant, soit en restant près de son lit.

Ginny arriva à prononcer quelques mots. Molly comprit que Paul n'allait pas bien, mais qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle était venue ici, seulement pour recevoir du réconfort de la part de ses parents. Molly embrassa sa fille sur le front et lui dit de rester au Terrier tant qu'elle le désirait.

Le matin suivant, Ginny se réveilla avec les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré la veille. La maison était silencieuse mais elle pouvait entendre des bruits venant de la cuisine. Sa mère était déjà en train de cuisiner. Elle reconnut l'odeur de la viande qui rotissait dans le four. Elle regarda sa montre. Déjà 13h. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, elle avait dormi plus de 7heures. Peut être que laisser Paul pendant quelques jours la remettra en pleine forme. Après tout, les parents de Paul étaient à ses côtés, elle serait alors plus utile d'être ici, et de se reposer.

Quand Ginny entra dans la cuisine, elle vit sa mère entourée de nombreuses casseroles. Elle rêvait d'avoir le talent cuisinier de sa mère, mais elle avait beau essayer, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Molly sentit un bisou sur sa joue. Elle adorait avoir son unique fille près d'elle.

"Bien dormie ?"

"Mieux que jamais…"

Aussitôt qu'elle eut dit ça, une célèbre tête passa par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine.

"Salut Molly !"

Tous deux surpris, Ginny et Harry se fixèrent un moment, chacun n'en croyant pas ses yeux de voir l'autre.

"Ginny ! Je savais pas que tu étais là !"

La tête d'Harry disparut de la fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard, il apparut dans la cuisine, embrassa Molly sur la joue. Ginny était plus que surprise, depuis quand Harry se montrait si affectueux avec sa mère ? Elle était au courant qu'il passait souvent au Terrier ces derniers temps, ayant déménagé dans le voisinage.

Il s'assit en face de Ginny et déroba une tranche de tomate que Molly venait de couper. Il semblait relax mais un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis de Ginny.

"Alors ? Comment vas tu ?"

"Ca va." Elle sourit maladroitement.

Cinq ans après leur séparation, aucun des deux ne savaient ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre eux. Ils s'était très vite mis ensemble et s'étaient séparés de suite. Ginny avait été amoureuse d'Harry pendant des années et lui ne l'avait remarqué seulement un mois avant qu'il ne finisse sa septième année à Poudlard. En mai, ça avait commencé, en Août c'était fini.

Harry avait quitté l'Angleterre pendant quelques mois et Ginny s'étaient lancée corps et âme dans ses études jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Paul. Ginny et Harry s'étaient ensuite revus seulement deux ou trois fois et il y avait toujours eu cette impression de non-dits et de malaise, comme si tout n'avait pas été expliqué entre eux. Mais Ginny avait désomais Paul et Harry avait eu bien d'autres filles dans ses bras.

L'amour entre eux avait disparu, du moins c'est ce que pensait Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il revit Ginny ce jour là.

Elle avait changé, pas de doute. Elle semblait plus sûre d'elle, plus mature. Il savait qu'elle n'étais pas aussi heureuse qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Quand il était revenu du Canada, il avait passé des semaines au Terrier avant qu'il aménage dans une maison en bas de la rue. Molly et lui étaient devenus de vrais amis et partageaient tout le temps les dernières nouvelles de tous les Weasley.

Harry regarda Ginny. Elle avait dû arriver dans la nuit car il était passé le soir même et elle n'était pas encore là. Elle paraissait fatiguée.

"T'es sûre ? T'as pas l'air…"

Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Autant il se sentait à l'aise avec d'autres femmes, autant avec Ginny, il n'était pas du tout. Evidemment, le fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir quand elle était petite dès qu'il l'approchait n'avait pas aidé. Et puis après, leur très courte relation. Les choses étaient différentes avec elle, il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi.

"Mais bon, ça va s'arranger, t'as pas encore goûter à la nouvelle recette de ta mère ?"

"Non pas encore."

Ginny s'était forcée de ne pas lire les journaux ou les livres qui parlait de l'homme aux yeux verts. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il avait une vie assez active ces dernières années. Un joueur de Quidditch avait ses fans et elle savait qu'il avait eu pas mal d'histoires avec des femmes. Elle se rappela de Sophie.

"Comment va Sophie ?"

Harry sourit. Alors Ginny avait réellement arrêté de s'intéresser à lui. Sinon elle aurait du savoir que la nouvelle s'appelait Julie.

"Julie".

Ginny s'excusa. "Navrée, je croyais que c'était Sophie."

Harry répondit avec une petite lueur dans les yeux. "C'était. Mais maintenant, c'est Julie."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Julie ?"

"Sophie."

"Oui, oui, Sophie, Julie, Cathy, Ginny…. Tu collectionnes les 'i' ?"

Il la regarda, un peu surpris. Ginny s'était mis dans la liste. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi mais ça aussi ça le mettait mal à l'aise, qu'elle débite ses anciennes petites amies sans qu'elle en soit gênée.

"Ca n'a pas marché."

"Ca arrive."

Harry voulait demander des nouvelles de Paul, il voulait savoir pourquoi Ginny était là. Mais il se retint, il ne voulait pas la fâcher ou la vexer, ni voir d'ombre dans ses yeux.


	2. Une excellente soirée

VIS TA VIE

- 2 : Une excellente soirée -

Harry n'avait pas changé au fil des ans. Il était toujours le même. Les mêmes yeux verts se démarquant des mêmes cheveux noirs. Mais désormais, il se fichait de montrer sa cicatrice. Grâce à elle, il était reconnu de tout le monde et partout où il allait. De plus, les femmes en étaient particulièrement attirées. Il avait su comment tirer profit de sa célébrité. Il ne se fichait guère de ce que pensaient les autres. Et il vivait simplement comme il l'entendait. La seule à laquelle il faisait vraiment attention était sa famille, les Weasley. Si quelque chose leur arrivait, il serait un des premiers à voler à travers le ciel pour les retrouver. Il en aimait chacun de ses membres.

Quand Ginny alla à la salle de bains, Harry demanda à Molly comment Ginny allait.

"Elle ne va pas si bien qu'elle ne le dit…" Répondit-elle.

"Ca, je peux le voir… Elle semble si fatiguée…"

"Elle l'est. Je n'ai aucune idée comment lui remonter le moral."

"Je pourrais essayer…"

Molly s'assit soulagée. "J'espérais que tu dirais ça… Oui, essaies, s'il te plait…"

Harry lui sourit. "Une idée ?"

"Quelque chose qui lui ferait penser à autre chose, ça c'est sûr."

Sérieux, Harry posa la question "Comment va-t-il ?"

"Pas bien."

Il pouvait voir des larmes monter dans ses yeux, il se leva et alla l'embrasser. Elle sanglota dans ses bras.

Manger avec sa mère et Harry rendit Ginny un peu de son moral. Harry ne lui avait posé aucune question sur Paul. Elle savait qu'il avait du demandé à sa mère. Elle appréciât sa discrétion.

"Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu penses de sortir ce soir ?"

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira. "Et que ferions nous ?"

"Ca fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de match de football."

"Un match de foot ?" Ginny se mit à rire de l'idée.

Harry se demanda pourquoi elle riait. Elle avait pourtant toujours été dingue de idées des Moldus.

"C'est impec."

Harry fut alors rassuré.

"Tu n'as pas oublié les règles au moins ?"

"Non, je pense m'en souvenir." Dit-elle, plus qu'enthousiaste.

Tout l'après midi, Ginny avait impatiemment attendu le soir. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas sorti.

Elle choisit un jean, des baskets et un pull assez chaud dans son placard. Elle était fin prête à geler sur un siège du stade de foot.

"Ginny, tu es prête ?" cria Harry depuis le bas de l'escalier.

"J'arrive !"

Molly Weasley arriva dans le couloir et Harry en profita pour lui faire la conversation.

"Ca fait maintenant 10 minutes qu'elle me répète ça…"

Elle le rassura. "C'est une femme… Nous aimons prendre notre temps pour nous préparer."

"Moui… C'est assez stupide non ?" Il lui sourit.

"Je suis là !" Ginny arriva à la hauteur d'Harry.

Harry lui prit la main "On y va ! On va être en retard !" Et la mena vers la porte.

"Amusez vous bien !"

"A plus !"

Et Harry et elle disparurent derrière la porte…

Sur le porche, Harry prit son balai, un des derniers modèles. Ginny s'arrêta de suite.

"On y va pas sur ce truc, si ?"

"Bien sûr qu'on y va sur ce… truc… Comment tu pensais qu'on irait ? Je n'ai pas de voiture !"

Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux pour montrer sa détermination. "Je ne peux pas !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas montée sur un balai depuis Poudlard !"

Harry laissa passer un petit rire "Vraiment ?"

"Hey !" Ginny le frappa à l'épaule. "Te moques pas !"

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?" Il monta sur son balai.

"Je te fais confiance… Mais je ne monte pas là dessus !"

"Aller… Ginny… Je suis un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch et tu ne me fais pas confiance sur un balai ?"

Sans attendre la réponse, il la prit rapidement par la taille et la fit monter. "On y va !"

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de se débattre qu'ils étaient déjà en l'air. Elle s'accrocha à Harry et ferma les yeux.

Mais bientôt elle sentit l'air frais sur son visage. Harry n'étais pas mauvais et lorsqu'il atterrit, elle était pratiquement réconciliée avec les balais.

"Alors ?" Harry était tout heureux. "Comment te sens tu ?"

Ginny regarda autour d'elle et vit la foule autour du stade.

"On va être en retard." Et elle commença à marcher rapidement.

Harry cacha son balai et la rattrapa dans la file d'attente pour acheter les billets.

"T'es en colère ?"

Elle le regarda, souriante : "Bien sûr !"

"Nan, tu l'es pas." Il sourit à son tour et sortit deux billets de sa poche. "Viens là, on a pas besoin de faire la queue !"

Surprise, elle le suivit. Il avait tout prévu. Elle souhaita tout à coup être avec Paul, mais celui ci détestait le foot, alors autant profiter de la soirée avec Harry.

Le match fut assez bon. Elle avait eu peur d'avoir froid, mais excitée comme elle l'était elle ne risquait pas de geler sur place. Criant, jurant et riant avec Harry était plus qu'une thérapie. Et quand l'arbitre siffla la fin du match, elle fut déçue. Harry s'en aperçut et comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine là.

"Tu veux aller en ville ?"

"Pourquoi faire ?" De nouveau, le visage de Ginny s'éclaira.

"J'sais pas. Boire une bière au beurre ?"

Elle sourit "Ou une bière ?"

Avec un clin d'œil, il lui répondit "Comme tu veux."

Le deuxième voyage sur le balai se passa beaucoup mieux que le premier. Elle commençait à s'habituer à la façon dont Harry volait. Ce dernier décida d'atterrir entre deux grands immeubles et une fois attéris, ils entrèrent dans un pub au hasard.

Laissant Ginny s'asseoir au fond de la salle, Harry commanda deux bières au bar et alla la rejoindre avec les deux bières en main. Ginny essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever son pull, sans faire exprès, le tee-shirt vint avec. Elle tira rapidement dessus, mais pas avant qu'Harry n'eut vu son ventre. La première chose à laquelle pensa Harry était que Ginny était beaucoup trop mince. Puis il lui vint à penser que Ginny allait beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne le faisait paraître. Il avait remarqué combien elle était fatiguée et combien elle semblait faible. Et ce soir, il remarquai qu'elle était plus que maigre.

Ginny le regarda : "Quoi ?"

Harry secoua la tête : "Rien."

'Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui, évidemment… Passes moi une bière…"

Harry hésita mais décida de ne poser aucune question sur sa santé, surtout ce sujet qu'il savait très personnel.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny ne s'arrêtait plus de parler… et de boire…

"Et j'ai répondu…." Elle avala une autre gorgée…"J'ai répondu…" Elle ricana. " Je m'en souviens plus !"

Harry s'aperçut qu'il était temps pour elle d'arrêter. "Ok, Ginny…" Il lui prit sa bière des mains. "Je crois que tu as assez bu…"

Elle lui repris sa bière. "Non, je ne crois pas !"

Harry redevint sérieux "Si, tu as trop bu. Aller, viens, on rentre à la maison."

"Non !" Ginny riait mais Harry voyait la peur dans ses yeux noisettes.

Elle commença à pleurer "Je suis désolée."

"C'est pas grave."

"Si, si, je suis désolée… Je suis pathétique…. Comme le gagnant de ce jeu… Loft Story…"

Il lui sourit. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ? Elle semblait si perdue, mais elle essayait encore de faire de l'humour.

"Aller, viens, je te ramène."

"D'accord…"

Ginny ne comprit pas qu'elle était sur le balai jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un peu d'air dans ses cheveux. Harry la tenait dans ses bras. Il la tenait si fort qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tomberait pas. Mais même en sachant cela, elle se sentait plus que malade sur ce balai. "Harry, ça va pas…."

Elle entendit Harry lui répondre 'Retiens toi, 2 minutes encore… On y est presque."

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, tout en répétant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Au Terrier, Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Il n'eut pas de problème pour la monter à l'étage et l'étendre sur son lit. Il lui enleva son jean. Quand il vit ses jambes, il recula. Elle était aussi maigre qu'un squelette. Il jeta le jean sur une chaise et lui enleva son pull. Là, étendue devant lui, elle était magnifique mais si maigre… Il lui effleura la joue… Elle se laissait mourir. Il ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes.

/*A Suivre*/


	3. Si fragile

VIS TA VIE

- Part 3 : Si fragile -

"Dis moi, elle s'est bien amusée hier soir ?" demanda Molly Weasley à Harry.

"Oh, oui, vous pouvez me croire."

Pouvait-il dire à Molly que sa fille avait bu qu'elle n'aurait du ? Que sa fille n'allait pas du tout bien ? Il décida de garder le secret. Après tout, Ginny était une adulte et elle aurait certainement en colère contre lui s'il avait dit quelque chose pouvant contrarier sa mère.

"Hello !"

Ginny apparut dans la cuisine, radiante, comme si elle avait passé la nuit à dormir. Harry rit sous cape et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle continua :

"Pourquoi traînes tu toujours ici Harry ?" Elle regarda sa montre "A 9h du matin ?"

Harry lui sourit de plus belle "Je ne manquerais jamais un petit déj de ta mère… Tu le sais mieux que quiconque."

Ginny prit une chaise et s'assit "Evidemment !"

Tout en dégustant des pancakes, elle observa Harry. Il était loin d'être maigrelet. Elle regarda attentivement ses avant-bras. Le Quidditch avait fait des merveilles sur lui. Elle frissonna et se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand sa mère intervint disant qu'elle serait à côté si quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle.

Ginny se resservit en pancake. Harry la regarda, surpris mais content. Après quelques minutes, alors qu'elle était concentrée sur sa fourchette, elle releva la tête et vit Harry qui lui souriait.

"Quoi ?" dit-elle la bouche pleine.

Il ouvrit sa bouche comme pour répondre, mais ne dit rien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" redemanda-t-elle, pointant sa fourchette vers lui. "Pourquoi tu me mates comme ça ?"

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, fit courir une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et dit finalement "Pour rien !"

Elle explosa de rire "Harry, je te connais !" Et tout en faisant tournoyé sa fourchette, elle demanda : "A quoi tu penses ? Tu meurs d'envie de me dire quelque chose… Tes yeux pétillent."

Harry fut quelque peu surpris qu'elle le connaisse si bien. "Je… Comment connais tu ce sort ?"

Elle redevint sérieuse "Quel sort ?"

Voyant qu'il ne répéta pas, elle réitéra sa question :" Quel sort ?"

"Ginny ! Tu crois que je ne connais pas ce sort ?" Il se tut mais comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua "Tu as beaucoup bu hier soir…"

Ginny prit de nouveau un pancake et Harry l'entendit murmurer. "Ce sort là…."

Ce fameux sort était bien connu des sorciers soucieux de récupérer le plus rapidement d'une cuite… Apparemment Ginny et Harry en avaient déjà fait l'usage chacun de leur côté.

Harry la regarda de nouveau. Elle était splendide dans cette robe. Il remarqua que c'était de la marque. Evidemment Paul avait les moyens. Mais ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il repensa au corps de son amie… Si maigre. Il se demanda si elle se forçait à manger devant lui ou si elle appréciait son petit déj.

"Euh, d'habitude, je ne mange pas tant ! Tu dois penser que je suis une vraie gloutonne !"

Cette phrase fit sortir Harry de ses pensées. Ginny avait du remarquer avec quelle insistance il la regardait manger.

"Je ne dis rien. Et puis je préfère te voir manger." Lui dit-il la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle fut interloquée. "Quoi ?"… "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

Le regard d'Harry alla se perdre sur la porte fenêtre, comme s'il eut une soudaine envie de disparaître par celle-ci.

"Tu pourrais au moins me regarder !"

Il frotta son front…

"Harry !" Maintenant Ginny voulait en savoir plus.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Sa santé était plus importante que tout. Il devait lui parler. Elle serait en colère contre lui, mais il pensa que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… Lui faire comprendre qu'il savait et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Il baissa la tête et commença à parler "Euh, Ginny…"

De nouveau, et comme toutes les fois où il était nerveux, il fit passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Si c'était difficile de casser avec quelqu'un, c'était encore plus difficile de peut être perdre une amitié.

"C'est pas facile à dire."

Elle posa sa fourchette. "Essaies."

Il leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança : "Hier soir… Euh… Je t'ai vu sans tes vêtements, et… Euh… T'es pas grosse… Je veux dire, tu es trop maigre. Tu…"

Elle lui coupa la parole. "Quoi ? Comment ?… Comment … Pourquoi m'as tu vu sans mes vêtements ?"

Il répondit rapidement "Je t'ai déshabillé pour te mettre au lit."

Elle ferma les yeux. Il pouvait dire qu'il l'avait fâché. Elle se pinça les lèvres. La seule chose qu'Harry pouvait faire était d'attendre qu'elle explose, telle une Weasley. Mais elle n'explosa pas. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et l'affronta.

Elle commença à parler lentement "Tout d'abord, tu n'avais aucun droit pour me déshabiller… Je… Je ne suis pas une de ces…." Elle se mit alors à parler plus vite "mannequins bourrées que tu peux ramasser dans un quelconque bar à la mode. Et… et je pense que tu aurais pu avoir plus de respect pour moi… Ok ? J'arrive pas à croire que t'es fait ça ! Je ne suis même pas ta petite amie, même pas ta sœur ! Et là ? La seule chose que tu peux me dire c'est que je suis trop maigre ? Oui ! Je suis maigre ! Ma vie est différente de la tienne ! J'ai des problèmes, tu le sais ça ? Passer un an dans un hôpital n'est pas ce que j'appelle des vacances… Tu es chanceux… Ca aussi tu le sais ? Tu es chanceux, tu vis comme tu l'entends, dans des lieux magnifiques où tu rencontres des gens intéressants. Et en plus, tu fais ce qu'il te plait, du Quidditch. Tu as une vie géniale !"

Elle s'adoucit "Mais la mienne ne l'est pas… Pas pour le moment."… "Et si je suis trop maigre, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irais probablement mieux quand…." Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. "Quand tout sera fini." Puis elle ferma mes yeux.

Harry savait ce qu'elle entendait par "quand tout sera fini"… Cela voulait dire la mort de Paul. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla près d'elle. Il s'agenouilla et essaya de la faire le regarder. Elle semblait si fragile, sa tête enfoncée dans ses mains, et cette coupe de cheveux qui la rendait plus vieille que ses frères aînés… 

"Je suis désolé." Lui dit-il. Et il l'était sincèrement.

Elle reposa son coude sur la table et son front dans sa main gauche. Elle le regarda. Son regard attrista Harry. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Soudain, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis elle commença à pleurer.

Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais Ginny savait que c'était l'une des meilleurs choses qui lui soit arrivé depuis longtemps, pleurer en ne pensant pas à ce que pouvait penser les autres. Harry savait écouter et rassurer les gens.

Après le repas, Harry était toujours aussi décidé de s'occuper de Ginny. Il s'attachait obstinément à son devoir de grand frère et à la réconforter dans ces durs moments. Il passa deux semaines entières au Terrier, prenant soin de Ginny tous les après-midi.

Ginny, au départ, était assez réticente de quitter sa mère tous les après-midi, mais elle apprécia très vite aller se balader avec Harry. Ils marchaient pendant des heures, à parler de tout et de rien, s'asseyant quelques fois sur un banc, ou parfois se couchant dans l'herbe d'un parc.

C'est lors d'un de ces après-midi que le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus arriva, elle devait partir. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur l'herbe, les mains derrière leur tête, essayant de deviner des animaux dans les nuages.

'Je m'en vais demain." Dit-elle.

Si Harry était surpris par ces mots, il n'en montra rien. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il souriait.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?"

A son tour, Harry se tourna vers elle et sourit de plus belle. "C'est toi qui me fait sourire."

Elle regarda de nouveau le ciel : "Et pourquoi ça s'il te plaît ?"

Il hésita légèrement 'Pour rien.' Et lui aussi regarda de nouveau les nuages.

Si Ginny avait eu plus de confiance en elle, elle aurait remarqué que l'homme qui était étendu près d'elle était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Durant les deux dernières semaines, d'anciens sentiments étaient remontés à la surface. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister, que tout ce qu'elle voulait avoir, il serait en manière de lui obtenir. Et ferait tout pour qu'elle l'obtienne et qu'elle soit heureuse. Seulement, il pensait que ces sentiments n'étaient que ceux d'un grand frère pour sa petite sœur.

"Quand est-ce que le championnat de Quidditch reprend ?"

"Dans trois semaines… Et Lundi prochain, je serais de retour pour les entraînements."

"Prêt ?"

"Moui, je crois."

Une minute passa.

"Je pense que tu devrais venir à l'un des entraînements un jour."

"Je crois pas. Je n'aurais pas le temps."

Il s'appuya sur son coude et la regarda.

"J'espère que tu auras le temps"

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

"Enfin, je veux dire, pour toi… Tu devrais t'occuper de toi un peu."

Elle lui sourit. "Je le ferais, je te le promets."

Il commença à jouer avec des brins d'herbe et elle regarda sa main jouer.

"Tu crois pas que tu devrais trouver du boulot aussi ?"

Ginny n'avait pas entendu la question, principalement parce qu'elle était concentrée sur le bouts d'herbe qu'Harry tenait. Sans aucun doute, il avait de vraies mains d'homme.

"Ginny ?"

"Mhm ?" Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Tu as un diplôme, tu pourrais trouver facilement du boulot."

Ses yeux étaient vraiment aussi jolis que ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?"

Ginny regarda alors Harry sous un autre angle. Harry était vraiment plus que séduisant. Elle s'assit soudainement. Il lui parlait de son futur, et elle n'était concentrée que sur son physique. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Il ne lui arrivait jamais de regarder les autres hommes… Mais là, c'était différent. C'était Harry.

Il s'asseya à son tour. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Elle évita son regard. Mais il mit sa main sur son bras. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il, alors très soucieux.

Elle commenca à rire. Elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Pouvait-elle lui dire ?

"Rien." Elle retira son bras de sa main et se mit à refaire sa coiffure.

Harry remarqua qu'elle était de plus en plus jolie quand elle ne pensait pas à Paul. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, Harry savait qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours, mais lorsqu'elle ne pensait plus à la maladie de Paul, elle était resplendissante. Lorsque plutôt, elle avait annoncé qu'elle partirait le lendemain, Harry en avait eu le cœur brisé. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle resta plus de temps ici, qu'elle accepta de venir le voir à ses entraînements, et qu'enfin, ils puissent se voir, à peu près tous les jours. 

"Je crois que je choisirais de travailler avec des enfants. J'adore les enfants. Mais Paul et moi n'avons jamais eu la chance d'en avoir."

L'estomac d'Harry fit un nœud. Bien, il savait que Ginny aimait Paul, mais de là, à tout ramener à lui. Soudain, la vérité le frappa. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde que Ginny parle de lui, comme elle le faisait de Paul. Il aimerait que si Ginny avait des enfants, qu'il en soit le père. Que si elle devait être la femme de quelqu'un, que ça devait être la sienne.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? A aucun moment, il ne se serait douté qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il n'avait pas hésité à la sortir le soir, à parler avec elle, faire de longues promenades, ne pensant qu'à lui remonter le moral. Bien sûr, il s'était aperçu qu'elle était l'une des personnes qu'il appréciait le plus au monde, voir la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier sans avoir l'air ridicule. Il s'était également aperçu que Ginny n'était plus une enfant, qu'elle avait admirablement grandi, en beauté extérieur et intérieur.

Après un court moment de réalisation où se mêlèrent des sentiments de joie et d'amour, Harry revint à la réalité. Ginny ne lui était pas exclusive.

Il se leva '"Je pense qu'on devrait y aller."

Ginny le regarda avec surprise. Harry commença à s'éloigner. Elle se leva rapidement, dépoussiéra sa robe et lui courut après. Quand elle arriva à ses côtés, elle attrapa son bras et l'arrêta. Elle le questionna du regard. Et ce regard, Harry ne put le supporter. Il s'avait qu'il allait enfreindre sa morale, son éthique, mais il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Désespéré à l'idée que bientôt, elle pourrait se détacher de lui, il la garda serrée au creux de ses bras, la serrant très fort pour qu'elle puisse comprendre combien il tenait à elle. Ginny avait été si surprise par le geste qu'elle s'était laissée faire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avais pas ressentie une telle force dans un baiser. Elle aurait pu embrasser en retour, mais elle choisit de ne pas le faire. Car ce n'était pas Paul.

Le désir, la passion y étaient, mais pas l'amour.

/* A SUIVRE */


	4. La fin !

VIS TA VIE

- 4 : La fin ! -

Petit à petit, Harry relâcha son étreinte. Il lui sembla qu'au même moment, tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde le quittait. Soudain, conscient de son geste, de son erreur, il fit quelques pas en arrière, tout en ne quittant pas Ginny des yeux. Plus que tout, il détestait ce regard plein de pitié qu'elle avait. Comme si elle était désolée pour lui, comme si elle ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait. Et là encore, la vérité le frappa. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais fait espérer quoique ce soit.

Quant à Ginny, elle ne sut que faire quand elle sentit Harry s'écarter d'elle. Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu le retenir, ne pas lui faire sentir qu'il avait dépasser la limite entre l'amitié et l'amour. Elle savait trop bien que désormais, il allait s'éloigner d'elle, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il voudrait construire un mur entre eux et ne plus parler de ce qui s'était passé. Mais Ginny n'était pas prête à abandonner cette amitié qu'elle avait si tardivement acquise.

" Je suis désolée. " dit-elle.

Harry lui sourit tendrement. " Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'as rien fait."

" A l'évidence, je t'ai fait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose... "

" Rien du tout. C'est moi… Mais je pensais que c'était réciproque. "

" Je… "

" Mais comme bien des fois, ça ne l'était pas. Et puis… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je suis désolé. "

" Harry… "

" S'il te plait ! … Ecoutes, ne disons rien, oublions ce qui vient de se passer. Après tout ce n'était rien, n'est-ce pas ? Un geste de folie, je te promets, ça ne se reproduira plus. "

" Harry… "

" Je te le promets. "

" Harry, là n'est pas la question. Laisses moi t'expliquer. "

Harry porta sa main à ses yeux. Essuyait-il une larme ? Ginny en fut troublée mais ne se laissa pas démontée, elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

" S'il n'y avait pas Paul… " commença-t-elle.

" Ginny ! Ne me parles pas de lui ! S'il te plait ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où tu as parlé de lui et que j'aurais souhaité qu'il soit mort ! "

Ginny resta de marbre.

" Je te choque, c'est ça ? Et bien, je me suis choqué également… Toutes les fois où j'ai pensé ça. "

" Mais il n'est pas mort… "

" Non, il ne l'est pas. "

En disant cela, Harry partit dans un petit rire que Ginny ne lui connaissait pas. Il fallait qu'elle calme le jeu. Cela allait trop loin.

" Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Harry. "

Harry regarda le ciel. Le temps se gâtait, comme si l'humeur des deux jeunes gens influençait la météo.

" Harry, tu es mon ami, un des meilleurs. "

" Ca va te paraître usité comme phrase, mais… je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami, j'ai envie de plus que ça, et… et je crois que c'est normal ! "

Ginny eut un petit rire. Si Harry essayait de dire certaines choses, il s'y prenait assez maladroitement.

" C'est normal ? Bon… Disons que c'est normal. Mais laisses moi parler… " Elle s'arrêta un moment puis continua " Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti le regard de quelqu'un sur moi, quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi. Et involontairement, j'ai dû vouloir me rassurer, te séduire, ou…"

Harry la coupa. " Je t'ai dit que tu n'as rien fait ! "

" Involontairement ou inconsciemment… "

" Alors inconsciemment… je te plais ? "

Ginny eut de nouveau un petit rire.

" On peut voir ça comme ça, mais… Tu sais que je ne peux pas. "

" Et un jour ? "

Elle redevint sérieuse.

" Je ne sais pas. "

Il s'approcha d'elle, de nouveau plein d'entrain. Ginny savait qu'il allait essayer de la faire rire, il se sentait ridicule après ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, et il voulait rectifier le tir. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Il lui pris les mains et lui souria d'un air joueur.

" Aller… Décides toi, un jour ? Demain ? Dans 5ans ? "

Elle baissa la tête. Il avait gagné, elle souriait. " Harry… "

Il prit l'air choqué " Dans 100ans ? ! "

Elle explosa de rire. " Bon sang, Harry ! "

Il se regardèrent un instant et enfin s'étreignirent, les doutes envolés.

Harry s'aventura à lui murmurer " Je t'aime " à son oreille.

Et simplement, elle lui répondit " Moi aussi, je t'aime. "

Après un tendre moment, Harry se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Mais tu m'aimes comment ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ?… "

La pluie commencait à tomber et Ginny se mit à courir vers le Terrier tandis qu'elle entendait Harry crier derrière elle, plus amusé que jamais " Aller, Ginny ! Réponds ! Passionément ? A la foliiiiiiiiieeeeeee ? "

Ce soir là, Ginny n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Elle tourna longtemps dans son lit, mais à chaque fois, une petite voix lui répétait que demain, ce serait fini, qu'elle partirait, qu'elle rentrerait chez elle. Alors, à chaque fois, elle se remémorait les dernières semaines, où elle avait été si heureuse, avec sa famille, sa mère, son père, Harry…

Harry à qui elle pensait le plus ce soir là. Sa déclaration, si elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Comment il avait été prêt d'elle, attentif à ce qu'elle faisait, à ce qu'elle disait. Avec lui, elle se laissait vivre. Soit ! Elle aimait Paul, elle le savait, mais Harry était d'un autre genre, il avait été prêt d'elle sans qu'il en soit amoureux, et c'était d'elle qu'il était tombé amoureux, de Ginny qui n'avait plus 20ans, qui avait muri. Ses pensées se mélangèrent, et tout à coup, elle prit une décision.

Elle mit rapidement la robe qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil de sa chambre et après avoir murmuré quelque chose, elle se retrouva sur le perron de chez Harry. Elle sonna et après quelques minutes, Harry apparut en pygama, mais à 2h du matin, il n'avait pas l'air de s'être juste fait réveillé par un coup de sonnette. Très surpris de voir Ginny sur le pas de sa porte, il lui fit signe d'entrer.

Il était près de 9h du matin quand Ginny se réveilla. La première chose qu'elle se dit était qu'il était dommage qu'elle soit déjà réveillée. Finalement, elle avait réussi à s'endormir et maintenant, il faisait bien chaud sous la couette. Une couette ? ! Elle se releva sur les coudes et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Et immédiatement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait passé la nuit avec Harry. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le dire, elle avait passé la nuit avec lui. Elle était allée le voir, tard dans la nuit, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, et quand il lui avait dit qu'il préférait qu'elle ne rentre pas si tard chez elle, il lui avait proposé sa chambre d'amis. Mais elle n'était pas restée dans la chambre d'amis, c'était elle, Ginny, qui avait amorçé les choses… Elle était allée le retrouver.

Et ce matin, elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Elle hésita avant de regarder s'il était couché auprès d'elle. Repensant à la nuit passée, elle n'éprouva aucune gêne. C'est elle qui avait décidé, Harry n'avait rien fait. Nombre de fois, cette nuit là, ils s'étaient regardé en se demandant si être ensemble seulement pour une nuit était une folie ou non. Elle posa les yeux sur lui. Elle se pinca les lèvres tout en le regardant, étendu sur le ventre, dormant à poings fermés.

Elle tendit la main vers son visage, et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il avait été patient, raisonnable mais fougueux et passioné. Ce ne fut que lorsque son désir pour Harry revint en elle que Ginny s'aperçut de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et tout à coup, pleine de remords, elle s'en voulut et se dit qu'il fallait oublier et retrouver Paul. Paul… Que lui dirait-elle ?

Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vague, mais elle sentait Harry lui embrasser la main. Pour la première fois, elle avait été infidèle et cela avait été son choix. Elle tenta de retirer sa main, mais Harry l'attira à elle. Elle ne sut pas résister longtemps.

" Je t'attendrais. " lui dit-il.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

" Je t'attendrais 100ans, s'il le faut. "

Il l'attira à lui encore un peu plus, comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais il se ravisa. Il la laissa partir.

Sans aucune pudeur, elle se leva, se baissa pour ramasser sa robe et l'enfila. En moins de deux minutes, elle avait rejoint sa chambre au Terrier. Dans quelques heures seulement, elle serait près de Paul.

" Ginny ! Quelle mine resplendissante ! "

Ginny se laissa embrasser par la mère de Paul. Celle-ci était toujours été d'un enthousiasme démesuré. Ginny savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de faux pas. Elle avait essayé mille fois de se convaincre que personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Harry, mais elle restait surtout convaincue que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure… Paul s'en aperçevrait, il n'y avait aucun doute. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Paul, elle prit une grande respiration.

Après quelques minutes de conversation banale, Ginny commencait à se détendre. Après tout, des tas de femmes étaient infidèles et elles arrivaient très bien à le cacher à leur mari. Mais tout de suite, elle s'en voulut de penser ça. Il ne l'avait pas délaissé, il l'aimait, elle en était sûre. C'était elle qui avait changé, qui n'était plus la même.

" Je te trouve différente. "

Perdue dans ses pensées, Ginny n'entendit pas ce que Paul lui disait.

" Ma chérie ? Ouhou !"

Ginny revint mentalement dans la chambre. " Oui ? "

" Je disais que je te trouvais différente. "

Elle sourit. Paul aurait juré qu'elle avait rougi.

" Ca m'a fait du bien de revoir mes parents… Mais je suis contente d'être là à nouveau. "

" C'est vrai ? "

Elle se pencha vers lui. " Bien sûr ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer !"

" C'est juste que… "

Elle fronça les sourcils. " C'est juste que quoi ? "

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le distrait, qu'elle lui fasse parler d'autre chose que d'elle, sinon, elle savait qu'elle se trahirait.

" C'est pas une vie pour toi. "

Ginny avait l'habitude de ce discours. Il lui répétait souvent, mais elle était toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait fait un choix, et que même s'ils n'étaient pas mariés, elle était là pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Encore aujourd'hui, elle le rassurerait.

" Mon chéri, ne crois pas ça. " Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

Immédiatement, cela lui rappela la façon dont elle avait fait le même geste avec Harry le matin. Le matin même ! Elle s'en voulut et écarta sa main.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Mhm, rien. "

" Ginny, je le vois, je le sens, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Comment Paul la connaissait-elle si bien ? Elle n'essaya pas de répondre à cette question, ni à celle de Paul. Ne rien dire et être à ses côtés, c'était son choix, il fallait qu'elle s'y tienne. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Difficilement, Paul l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit. Et contre son grè, elle se mit à pleurer. De nouveau, elle pensa à Harry, à la façon dont lui aussi il l'avait consolé il y a quelques semaines, et cela la fit pleurer de plus belle. Se sentant aussi fragile qu'elle, Paul se mit également à pleurer, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose, comme s'il savait qu'il avait perdu son amour et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Dans un souffle, il lui dit plus qu'il ne demanda " Epouses moi, Ginny. "

Harry apprit la nouvelle alors qu'il était en plein entraînement de Quidditch. Pour qu'Edwige lui tourne autour comme ça, cela devait être important. Il attérit et ouvrit la lettre, signée par Ginny, elle-même. Elle lui demandait d'être là, elle le voulait près d'elle. Il ne ferait ça que pour Ginny, mais il savait déjà à l'avance que le fait de la voir lui briserait le cœur.

Le samedi, il arriva alors que la cérémonie avait déjà commencé. Bien qu'il se soit installé dans le fond, il reconnut sans mal Ginny tout près de l'autel, tout près du cercueil. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noir et ses cheveux roux un plus longs, roulés en un chignon qui lui donnait un air sévère. Il ne doutait pas que si elle se tournait, il verrait ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était là. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

Après la cérémonie, le cortège se dirigea vers le cimetière. Harry resta dans le fond, il n'était pas de la famille, une simple connaissance de Ginny. Il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Ron. Ils s'embrassèrent puis restèrent côte à côte jusqu'à l'arrivée au cimetière. Là Harry ne put aller plus loin, il vit Ginny sangloter dans les bras de sa mère. Et il regarda encore de loin l'enterrement de celui qu'il avait voulu la mort. En repensant à cela, il se dégouta et quitta le cimetière avec précipitation. Il n'avait pas pu parlé à Ginny, mais Ron lui dirait certainement qu'il avait été là, même s'il n'était pas resté.

Dans les semaines et les mois qui suivirent l'enterrement, Ginny et Harry ne se rencontrèrent pas. Etait-ce parce qu'ils seraient gênés l'un envers l'autre ? Aucun des deux n'aurait pu le dire, mais ils s'évitaient. Harry avait accepté un poste d'Attrapeur à l'étranger pour s'éloigner et Ginny reprenait doucement sa vie en main, en essayant d'y reprendre goût.

Ce ne fut que l'année suivante qu'ils eurent l'occasion de se revoir. Hermione et Ron avaient invité Harry, enfin de retour en Angleterre, pour un repas chez eux. Hermione devait aller chercher sa petite fille, désormais en âge d'aller à l'école maternelle.

" Viens avec moi Harry. "

Harry, surpris de l'invitation, demanda " Pourquoi moi ? "

Hermione fit mine de se facher : " Parce que tu es son parrain après tout ! "

Harry sourit " J'avais oublié ! "

Ron lui désigna alors les trois paquets cadeaux déposés dans l'entrée " Alors pourquoi avoir amené ça ? "

Harry attrapa son manteau et suivit Hermione dans la voiture.

" Alors ? " interrogea-t-il.

Hermione ne vit pas du tout où il voulait en venir. " Alors quoi ? "

" C'est une sorcière ? "

" Qui ça ? "

" Mais ma filleule voyons ! "

Hermione ris de bon cœur. " Bien sûr, Harry ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'elle …. "

" J'ai eu peur… Vous n'en parliez pas. "

" Je te rassure. C'en est une… Et une sorcière Weasley tu n'imagines pas ! "

Hermione arriva au coin de l'école, et se gara. Quelques enfants étaient déjà accompagnés de leurs mères.

" Une Weasley ? Ca veut dire qu'elle a déjà fait, hum, des petites blagues ? "

" Oh oui ! "

" C'est à dire ? "

" Une moustache à sa maîtresse. "

Harry explosa de rire. Oui, sa filleule était bien une Weasley, et précoce de surcroit !

" Et vous avez fait comment pour la maîtresse ? La pauvre. "

" Pas de problème, sa maîtresse est aussi une Weasley. " Tout en disant cela, Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui n'en comprit pas le sens.

" Une autre Weasley ? " Harry réalisa. " Ginny ? "

Au même moment, apparut une splendide jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette femme était Ginny Weasley. Harry se sentit monter au septième ciel. Dieu sait qu'il avait pourtant voulu éviter toute rencontre avec elle depuis la mort de Paul. Mais la voir là, ce jour là, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils retrouvent leur amitié, et il espérait même un petit peu plus. Reconnaissant sa filleule dans les bras de Ginny, il se dirigea vers elles.

Ginny se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, se pouvait-il que ce soit Harry à côté d'Hermione. Quand elle le vit, elle n'eut plus aucun doute, les cheveux en désordre, ces yeux verts. C'était lui. Sa nièce le reconnut également et se dégagea de ses bras pour courir vers son parrain. 

" Harry ! " cria la petite fille.

Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et la fit tourner plusieurs fois avant de la serrer dans ses bras. A peine avait-il fait cela que la petite fille glissa aussi de ses bras, courut vers Hermione en criant : " Maman ! "

Ginny et Harry restèrent un bon moment à quelques mètres sans approcher l'un de l'autre. Hermione sentit qu'elle devait rester à part, jamais elle n'avait senti autant de tension entre eux, cela voulait dire que quelque chose s'était passé et qu'elle était complètement passé à travers. Elle emmena sa petite fille dans la voiture. Hermione comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à les attendre, peut être même qu'Harry ne se souvenait déjà plus qu'il devait manger chez eux ce soir.

Enfin, Harry se rapprocha.

" Tu es splendide. "

Elle lui sourit. " Merci. "

" Je ne savais pas que… "

" Que je travaillais là ? Pourtant c'est toi qui m'avait dit de me bouger et de trouver du boulot."

Harry ne sut que dire d'autre. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras.

" J'aurais dû t'écrire. " dit-elle.

" Moi aussi. "

Elle se mit à rire. " Pourquoi c'est si dur ? "

Il se mit aussi à rire. " J'en sais rien…. Pourtant j'ai plein de choses à te dire. "

" Moi aussi ! "

Simplement il lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit. Il l'emmena vers la sortie. Ils marchèrent un petit bout de temps mais aucun n'arrivait à parler. Machinalement, ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier du Terrier, qui était aussi celui d'Harry.

A quelques mètres de la maison d'Harry, il l'arrêta et se mit enfin à parler.

" Ginny, je voulais savoir… "

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. " Oui ? "

" Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit que je t'aurais attendu 100ans. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais, même quand j'étais à l'étranger, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, de penser au jour où je te reverrai… Seulement, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. "

" Je sais. "

" Et puis, tu devais refaire ta vie… Enfin… faire ce que tu voulais faire. "

" Je comprends. "

" Alors j'ai attendu… J'aurais attendu encore un peu, c'est une coincidence si je suis là aujourd'hui… "

Ginny ne pouvait que lui sourire. " Ca aussi, je sais, Harry. Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as laissé du temps et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. "

Harry reprit confiance en lui.

Ginny continua " La nuit que j'ai passé avec toi, ce n'était pas une incartade, et tu sais bien que si… " Elle s'éclaircit la voix. " Si Paul n'avait pas été aussi malade, je l'aurais sûrement quitté pour toi. "

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains. " Ginny, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Je n'ai jamais voulu te séparer de Paul. "

Elle sourit tristement. " Tu l'as pourtant fait. Sans le faire exprès, bien sûr. Enfin, je l'ai aussi voulu… et puis… Paul était au courant. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Il savait lire en moi, il m'aimait. Je ne peux pas renier ça."

" Je t'aime aussi. "

Harry s'en voulut immédiatement d'exprimer ses sentiments alors qu'elle lui parlait de Paul. Mais il voulait lui prouver que lui, était toujours là, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne soit plus triste. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser, Ginny ne fut pas surprise par ces mots. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Harry qui la prit dans ses bras. 

Dans son oreille, elle murmura : " Si je suis là aujourd'hui, dans tes bras, c'est que ça devait se faire. " 

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. 

/* FIN */

/* Faudra que je relise la fin à tête reposée, je suis pas sûre qu'elle me plaise bien, vous en pensez quoi vous ? */


End file.
